


For you, and Second Storey Windows

by tinydancer



Series: Under Your Skin [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydancer/pseuds/tinydancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All right, so Mickey knows he’s slightly drunk but he’s been looking forward to a good, hard fuck courtesy of Gallagher’s big dick, and yeah, Mickey fucking deserves it after days of celibacy while the goddamn bullet wound healed on his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, and Second Storey Windows

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it’s sort of an AU, as in the child protective service worker never came in and the Gallaghers are still living in their house -- so the sleepover never happened and neither did any Terry-related pain, or Russian whores for that matter :)

Put a gun to his head, and Mickey Milkovich will never, for the life of him, ever admit to standing outside the Gallagher house at quarter past one in the morning, waiting outside Ian Gallagher’s window with a few pebbles in hand – like he’s in a fucking 80s rom-com or some shit. But fuck, he _is_ in front of Gallagher’s house at quarter past one in morning, and that’s only because fucking Gallagher wouldn’t pick up his phone, and they were _meant_ to meet up earlier, and –

And _all right_ , so Mickey knows he’s slightly drunk but he’s been looking forward to a good, hard fuck courtesy of Gallagher’s big dick, and _yeah_ , Mickey fucking deserves it after days of celibacy while the goddamn bullet wound healed on his ass. 

A split second after throwing the second pebble, Mickey suddenly remembers that _fuck_ , Ian doesn’t sleep alone does he? He has two younger brothers in that room and a house full of Gallaghers, who are probably all gonna wake up now wondering what that noise is. Even Mandy’s shacking up with Lip now… 

Shit, _shit_ , what the fuck is Mickey even doing here anyway? God, he’s obviously out of his fucking mind. It still surprises him that Gallagher constantly manages to bring out the stupidest, most reckless side of Mickey. Oh, and not to mention the _faggiest_.

Mickey scoffs and turns around, ready to get the fuck out of there before anyone notices him. And he almost does – until the sound of a window scraping open makes him stop still. The noise is fucking deafening in the quiet night. 

“ _Mickey?”_

Gallagher’s red head pokes out from his window and he’s looking down at Mickey, completely shirtless not to mention, with a bewildered expression on his face.

“Mickey, _what are you even doing_?” It’s obvious that Ian’s trying to keep his voice down but it still comes out as a harsh-whisper.

Jeez, maybe Gallagher and his firecrotch should show a little appreciation that he’s getting some ass tonight. Instead, Ian’s only staring at Mickey like _he’_ s the one who was stood up tonight and not the other way around.

Gallagher rubs at his eyes a bit, and _no,_ Mickey doesn’t find it the least bit endearing.  “Are you…are you seriously throwing rocks at my window? Like is this a thing that’s really happening?”

Mickey doesn’t reply, he folds his arms instead and just glares up at Gallagher. 

He can’t say for sure, since the nearest streetlight is busted so there’s nothing but the pale moonlight guiding him, but it looks like Ian just rolls his eyes in response. 

“Wait there…don’t go anywhere,” he says in that not-so-quiet whisper. “I’m coming down.”

It takes all of two minutes for Gallagher to come down. He’s pulled on a t-shirt that fits nicely onto his skin, and it momentarily distracts Mickey from the ridiculous expression Gallagher’s making as he reaches Mickey.

“What the fuck are you all smiley about?” Mickey demands, and Gallagher’s smile only widens in response.

" _You_ ,” Ian says, and he gives a quiet laugh. “I can’t believe you’re here. Are you –” he breaks off suddenly. “Oh shit, I was supposed to meet you, wasn’t I?” His smile drops in what feels like record speed. “Shit, I’m sorry Mick.” 

Mickey was actually planning on bitching about being stood up, since he’s been (rightfully) pissed off about it for hours now. But he doesn’t like the guilt-ridden expression Gallagher’s currently wearing, so he just waves it off. “Nah man, don’t worry about it.” Mickey shrugs and takes out a cigarette, he can feel the buzz from earlier wearing off and he still has no fucking clue if this whole thing was even a good idea.

“So,” Ian says, and pauses to take a drag when Mickey passes him the cigarette. “I guess our plans are still on?”

Mickey almost scoffs then, almost tells Gallagher to fuck off, _we don’t do_ plans, _we fuck_. But then he remembers that they, yeah, maybe they _are_ doing plans because Mickey’s been waiting for a few days now, and he even dragged an old mattress up to, okay, _their_ , building – and if he was being completely honest with himself, it wasn’t only the comfort of his ass he was thinking about while dragged that piece of shit mattress up there. He was thinking of Gallagher’s face when he sees the mattress, and isn’t _that_ a faggoty thought?

So Mickey shrugs again, and starts walking. He doesn’t check if Gallagher’s following, but smiles when he hears footsteps behind him crunching the gravel ground. 

*

The night is surprisingly quiet and there’s a cool breeze out. Gallagher’s walking right next to Mickey with his hands in his pockets and _he’s_ being surprisingly quiet too. Every now and then, he’ll bump his shoulder against Mickey’s, and Mickey would turn to glare. But Ian would only smile in return, all sweet and genuine.

It’s a bit of a long walk to the buildings. Mickey was the one who had found them in the first place, figuring it was a good place to fuck since it’s so secluded. But it was Gallagher who turned it into _their_ place, constantly suggesting they go there to just hang out and get high. His army-obsessed ass had even turned the place into a semi-training ground and Mickey had watched half-amused, half-irritated as Ian used up their _fuck time_ to train instead. 

Their footsteps echo as they climb the familiar route up the stairs. Mickey’s leading the way, so he’s the first one to reach their floor with Gallagher not so far behind.

The mattress is still there, laying crookedly against the wall and looking old as fuck. Mickey turns just in time to catch Gallagher’s expression. He bites his lips as Gallagher looks from Mickey, to the mattress, to Mickey again, with a small smile forming on his face. Mickey wishes he’d just fucking say something, he doesn’t want this to turn into a big fucking deal.

But before Mickey can speak, Ian’s suddenly pulling off his t-shirt and heading for the mattress, smirking at Mickey as he passes him. Mickey grins, because _fuck yeah_ , and he starts shredding off his clothes too, until he’s completely naked. 

Ian sits on the mattress while he unties his shoelaces, but he looks up when Mickey approaches. “Hey, turn around. Let me see how bad it is.”

Mickey wants to tell him to _fuck off_ , but Gallagher’s looking up at him all expectantly so Mickey just rolls his eyes and turns around so his ass is directly in front of Ian’s face.

“Oh shit,” Gallagher says. He places a hand on Mickey’s left cheek, and touches the bandages gingerly. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Mickey turns around to scowl and Gallagher. “Yeah, I’m fucking _up_ for this.” He says, and points at his half-hardening cock.

Ian laughs lightly at that, and then, without even fucking hesitating, he just arches his neck up and licks a long stripe along Mickey’s shaft.

Mickey doesn’t even _try_ to supress the groan that comes out of his mouth. He closes his eyes and grips both his hands on Gallagher’s shoulders as Gallagher takes Mickey’s cock fully into his mouth, sucking gently, before pulling off again in one go. He nuzzles a little at Mickey’s crotch, before slapping Mickey lightly on his good cheek. “C’mon,” Gallagher laughs, and he lies back on the mattress, with his legs spread open and his cock tall and up for the world to see.

Mickey steps onto the mattress and cringes when he hears the creak echo out into the night. He kneels forward, and faces Gallagher.

It’s strange, since he knows that they should be getting on with it by now. But Gallagher’s just staring at him with a stupid smile on his face and all Mickey can do is stare back.

“Mickey?” Ian says suddenly, and Mickey wants to break out of the fucking trance he’s in and turn around – stop the whole staring at each other shit. But he doesn’t.

“What, Gallagher?” Mickey asks, luckily he manages to sound slightly annoyed. 

And then Ian’s lips are on his; fitting perfectly over Mickey’s, and it’s so much like the first time but at the same time it’s _not_. Before he knows it, Mickey’s kissing back, melding their lips together and opening them up to Ian’s probing tongue, and then sucking on it like he’s fucking starving. He breathes hard through his nose and grips the back of Ian’s head, pulling him closer. But he changes his mind halfway through, and pushes him down against the mattress instead, placing himself between Ian’s open legs where he made room for Mickey. 

Ian groans into the kiss and Mickey grinds their cocks together, creating friction that’s so fucking good it feels like Mickey’s going to burst from feeling too much. But then Ian’s pulling away, and Mickey almost fucking whines in protest, but he doesn’t _thank god_.

“F-fuck, we need lube,” Gallagher manages to breathe out, and he’s actually shaking a little from the kiss. Fuck, if only Mickey had known what they’d been missing out on while he was too busy being a pussy to kiss Gallagher.

“Front pocket,” Mickey replies and Gallagher reaches out with long arms for Mickey’s jeans lying discarded on the floor.

Soon enough, Gallagher’s lubed up finger is pressing into Mickey gently at first, but then Mickey grunts for more and Gallagher complies. Gallagher expertly opens him up without even breaking their kiss, with a familiarity that’s only possible after years of fucking.

But Mickey’s had enough of fingers, and he’s been craving cock for so long now, specifically _Ian Gallagher’s_ cock, so he pulls back and reaches for the condom lying next to Ian’s head and quickly slides it on Gallagher.

Ian helps him guide his cock until he’s completely inside Mickey, and Mickey grunts out loud at the feeling, because _fuck_ , he’s so fucking full. He slowly starts to ride Gallagher and Ian meets him with every thrust, his eyes squeezed closed and his mouth slightly open. They’ve only fucked in this position a few times, but _Jesus_ they should definitely do it more often.  

Mickey stares at Ian’s mouth, thinking about how much he wants to kiss him, and then he remembers that he fucking _can_. So he does – craning his neck forward, and then pressing their open lips together. 

Gallagher groans again, and it almost surprises Mickey because they’re both hardly ever vocal during sex. But it’s different now, Mickey can feel it – something has shifted.

“Fuck, Mickey,” Gallagher gasps out, and he grips Mickey’s hips as Mickey rides him faster. “You look, fuck you look hot, Mick.”

And Mickey comes with his eyes shut and his head thrown back, groaning and biting his lip. Gallagher thrusts a few more times before he’s coming too, and Mickey just collapses on top of him, their bodies sticking to each other with sweat and come.

After a few deep breaths, Mickey gets off of Gallagher gingerly and then falls right back onto the mattress next to him. He feels fucking tired and his body’s craving a smoke so reaches up blindly for the pocket of his jeans.

It’s only when Mickey lights up takes his first drag, that he realises Gallagher’s been watching him all along with some curious expression. 

“What?” Mickey asks, cigarette still in his mouth. Gallagher only shrugs and shifts around so he’s lying on his own stomach with his chin leaning on his folded arms.

“Nothing,” Gallagher says, and then hides his smile behind his arms. 

Mickey rolls his eyes but smiles too.

“Your ass feeling okay?” he suddenly asks, reaching for Mickey’s cigarette. Mickey lets him take it and shrugs. 

“It’s fine.”

Gallagher nods, taking a drag and then exhaling all the smoke out into Mickey’s face. Mickey scowls at him and snatches the cigarette back, but Gallagher only smirks. 

“Reckon we could sleep here for the rest of the night?” he asks, and his tone is quiet – almost opposite to what it was a minute ago.

Mickey casts Gallagher a sidelong glance and sees that he’s looking down onto his forearms, anywhere but at Mickey.

“Nah, man.” Mickey says slowly. “Don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Ian looks up again, his eyes seem angry and Mickey wants to sigh.

“You fucking know why not.”

“No. I _know_ that there’s hardly any chance of anyone finding us here and that I just want to stay here for a while without having to worry about shit, _that’s_ what I know.” Gallagher’s sitting up now, with his arms around his knees. He looks both desperate for Mickey to understand and angry that Mickey doesn’t understand, and it’s a weird combination.

Except Mickey _does_ understand. It’s just that he can’t afford to think like Gallagher does, because it’s not that fucking easy.

But looking at Gallagher’s face, while he’s sitting naked on the mattress Mickey had spent half an hour dragging up the stairs, Mickey thinks he can compromise.

“All right, Gallagher. Just fuckin’ wake me up before the sun rises.”

 


End file.
